There are various sized and shaped drums that are played by using different striking objects including the bare hands. One type of drum is generically known as an African drum. The African drum is typically distinguished by a main section constructed of wood and/or fiberglass, often ornamentally carved wood. The shape of the main section is generally cylindrical with a larger radius opening at the top and a smaller radius opening in the opening. The top of the main section is covered by an animal skin or synthetic material which is tautly drawn over the entire opening. The skin is secured to the main section by an intricately weaved rope system. The secured taunt skin serves as the drum playing surface. The smaller opening at the bottom is uncovered and serves to allow for the escape of sound waves and air pressure, each of which are built-up on the interior of the main section during play. The drummer typically stands, holds the drum between the knees and tilts the drum slightly while playing. In addition, the standing drummer can utilize a strap that is attached to the drum wherein the drummer drapes the strap over the shoulders and the weight of the drum is borne by the drummer. Alternatively, the drummer can sit on a stool and hold the drum between their legs.
There is known in the art a number of devices that act as musical instrument holders with some type of provision for seating. One of interest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,882 to Cassato. The Cassato '882 patent discloses a drum support device that includes a stool attachment that is capable of receiving at one end the leg of a stool and at the other end is adapted to receive an instrument holder that can be positioned in a number of configurations. The longitudinal space between the stool and the drum is adjustable.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,738 to Gatzen. The Gatzen '738 patent discloses a rigid frame that supports a mount for musical drums and a seat for the drummer. The seat is adjustable and accommodates the drummer in a recumbent position. A plurality of drums and cymbals are mountable upon the frame. The device is intended to provide vibrational feedback to the drummer.
Another musical instrument stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,807 to Quibell. The Quibell '807 patent discloses a conga drum set that includes a stand for the drums. The set includes a frame to which is attached at least one conga drum, the drum being attached to the frame through the use of band that fits about the drum. A piston rod is disposed within the drum and is operated by a pedal, whereby the axial movement of the piston within the drum operates to change the pitch of the drum.
Although many of the devices known in the prior art are useful, there are a number of problems that are associated with the playing of an African drum that heretofore have remained unsolved. Most significantly, an African drum can weigh a substantial amount and the drummer suffers fatigue caused by the continuous standing and holding of the drum, whether holding the drum by using the legs or by supporting the drum with a strap. When playing while seated, the legs of the drummer become fatigued caused by the continuous support of the drum. In addition, conventional seats do not place the drum and drummer in a convenient spacial relationship to each other in order to allow the drummer to comfortably play the drum for extended periods of time. Also, when using a conventional seat, the fatigued drummer will sometimes resort to allowing the drum to sit in a vertically upright position, thereby blocking the lower opening of the drum which deadens or diminishes the quality of the sound of drum.